El Juego Que Jugamos Nosotros
by Demelza Potter
Summary: Puro Amor Entre Draco y ginny......Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

**El Juego Que Jugamos Nosotros **

**Introducción:**

Habian pasado los años, la guerra habia comenzado pero no acabado.Hacia ya unos cuatro años desde que Harry Potter habia partido junto con sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, en busca de los Horrocruxes faltantes de Voldemort.

Pero esta historia no es precisamente de Harry y sus aventuras en lo desconocido.

Esta historia abarca un tema más delicado que eso.Esta historia es la de Ginny Weasley y de como ella supero la perdida de Harry.


	2. Viejos Amigos

**Capitulo 1: "Viejos Amigos"**

Ginevra Weasley, una auror principiante, con un futuro prometedor.Era asi como sus superiores la discribian al momento de recomendarla, y fue gracias a esa recomendación que consiguio su primer trabajo luego de recibir el titulo de auror.

Con sus 19 años cumplidos, "Ginny", como la llamaban, se aventuro a un lugar que bien conocia, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria.

Ultimamente el colegio habia sido blanco de multiples ataques por parte de los mortífagos.Por estas razones, se habia reforzado la seguridad al maximo posible.

Ginny aún no olvidaba nada de lo ocurrido con anterioridad.Se acordaba de las peleas con Harry y los demás, se acordaba de como Harry la habia dejado para no ponerla en peligro.Pero aún asi, Ginny habia cambiado, y mucho.

Ya no reia tanto, tenia su cabello muy descuidado, no hablaba con sus amigos y era una adicta al trabajo.Por estas razones, Dumbledore decidio contratarla, esperando que algo, o mejor dicho alguien la pudiera hacer mejorar.

Como muchos de ustedes deben estar pensando Dumbledore habia muerto, no, no lo habia hecho.Todo habia sido un engaño por parte de el y Snape, para despistar a Voldemort.Por eso era que Snape todabia trabajaba en el colegio, y Dumbledore volvio a ser director.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, Ginny, se acercaba su primer dia de trabajo como vigilante de Hogwarts.Se podria decir que estaba nerviosa, pero eso nunca la habia detenido ante nada, todo lo contrario, le daba un aire de exitación y entusiasmo por probar algo nuevo.

Llego a tiempo a la estación, se la habia pedido estar alli para escoltar a los alumnos a la escuela.

Luego de traspasar la parede, se encontró cara a cara con el expreso, ese que la habia llebado tantas veces a la escuela.

-Que lata-penso Ginny-mi primer dia y ya ando melancolica-era logico que se encontrara algo deprimida, luego de tanto que trato de olvidar, todo se le venia otra vez a la cabeza.

-Oye Ginny!-alguien la llamaba desde una ventana del tren.

En la ventana que pertenecia al vagón de prefesores, se asomaba una cabeza de cabellos rubios platinados.

-Malfoy-penso Ginny.

Cuando Harry partio con su hermano y amiga, Ginny quedo practicamente sola, al igual que Malfoy, ya que los amigos de este se revelaron y fugaron con los mortífagos.Pero el, secretamente escogio la alternativa que Dumbledore le efreció, aceptando entonces pasarse al lado "bueno".

Al estar ambos solos se dieron cuenta que no eran tan diferentes como ellos creian, entablando entonces una amistad muy fuerte.

Corrió a su encuentro, al igual que el muchacho, salió sorriendo en dirección al tren, entro por una puerta y se lanzó a correr por el pasillo.

En cada compartimiento que cruzaba, se detenia para mirar adentro, pero ninguna señal del chico.

-Ginny?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.Se dió vuelta y alli estaba.

Vestido con una tunica negra zabache y la insignia de profesor.

-Draco!-exclamo Ginny, tirandose para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe pequeña, donde te habia metido?-pregunto Draco con la voz entre cortada.

-En todos lados, lo siento tanto, devi haberte llamado-decia Ginny, aun atada al cuello de su amigo.

Luego de un par de horas, y de haber patrullado varias veces, Ginny pudo finalmente ir al punto de encuentro que habia acordado con Draco.

Camino unos minutos muy breves, hasta quedar frente a un vagón, aparentemente vacio.Dudo un minuto de entrar, porque sabia que tendria que explicar su auncencia, justamente a la parsona que más le costaba mentirle.

Entro despacio, pretendiendo no hacer ningun ruido, miro alrededor, y finalmente localizo a su amigo.Estaba sentado en una punta del asiento, mirando melancolico por la ventana, a Ginny, esa escena se le hacia muy familiar.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo asi-hablo finalmente Ginny, como si todos sus miedos se hubieran ido al verlo.

-Hola-dijo Draco con una voz que sonaba cansada.

-Tengo mucho que contarte-decia Ginny mientras se sentaba al frente de Draco, que se habia enderezado para verla mejor.

-Si pequeña, yo tambien-

-Y de eso me doy cuenta yo sola, desde hace cuanto que eres profesor?-

-Desde hace tres años ya-decia Draco, mientras tomaba las manos de Ginny entre las suyas y las acariciaba.

-Me parece muy bien, finalmente utilizas tus habilidades en pociones para algo bueno-

-Pero quien dijo que enseño pociones?-pregunto Draco un poco anonadado.

-Nadie, es que..como eres muy bueno en eso..yo crei que...-

-Oye Gin, no me ofendo, jaja, como podria, el hecho de que me creas capaz me pone orgulloso, solo que Dumbledore decidio que me iria mejor en otra clase-

-Cual?-pregunto Ginny, temiendo la respuesta.

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras...-respondio Draco cerrando los ojos como esperando un regaño.

-Pero, Draco ese puesto no es...es...-

-Es que?-

-Peligroso-

-Pero Gin...no hay nada de que preocuparse, llevo en el puesto más de dos años-

-Es que, crei que las cosas no habian cambiado, no de esa manera-

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, nada más que, debo tener cuidado en ciertas ocaciones...-

-Draco, no bromees, me preocupas-Ginny se habia sentado junto a su amigo y apoyado su cabeza en los hombros de este.

-No hay de que pequeña, y tu como estas?-

-Yo, bien, porque la pregunta?-contesto Ginny un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues, porque, primero se te fue Harry y no has sabido nada de el en años, lo mismo con tu hermano y mejor amiga-

-Draco, me siento bien, tuve mis momentos al igual que cualquiera que los aya conocido...la unica diferencia es que yo...-

-Tu lo amabas-termino Draco.

-Si supongo que tienes razon, lo ame...pero se eso ya pasao tiempo, las cosas cambiaron, yo e cambiado y...-

-No te expliques, se lo que se siente-acabo por decir Draco, algo melancolico.


End file.
